This invention relates generally to bird feeders and more particularly to a bird feeder having a squirrel guard that thwarts squirrels and other climbing animals attempting to obtain access to the bird seed held by the feeder.
Bird feeders have long been plagued by squirrels and other small climbing animals. Squirrels in particular display remarkable abilities in obtaining access to the bird seed which is held by the feeder. Various devices have been proposed for denying squirrels access to bird feeders while still allowing birds to feed. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,541,362 to Dehls; 4,523,546 to Latham; 4,434,745 to Perkins et al.; 4,323,035 go Piltch; 3,126,870 to Matthew and 2,344,3667 to Pueschel.
The squirrel proofing arrangements shown in these patents are either largely ineffective against squirrels, unduly repulsive to birds, or so complicated and expensive as to be impractical. As a consequence, most bird feeders that are currently in use are unduly plagued by squirrels and other climbing animals, and it is clear that a need remains for a bird feeder that is constructed simply and yet in a manner to discourage squirrels without at the same time discouraging birds. It is a primary goal of the present invention to meet that need.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a squirrel guard that is constructed to prevent squirrels and other animals from climbing past it onto a bird feeder or other area which is intended to be off limits to climbing animals. Although the squirrel guard is especially well suited for use in combination with the bird feeder, it is also useful by itself to prevent raccoons, possums and other animals from climbing poles or trees.
In accordance with the invention, a squirrel guard is specially arranged so that it can be mounted on a tree, pole or other elevated position at which protection from squirrels is desired. The squirrel guard can be mounted on the base of a bird feeder or alone on a tree or post. In either case, the squirrel guard functions as a protective device that prevents squirrels from climbing past it.
The squirrel guard includes a plurality of roller elements which extend substantially continuously and completely around the bird feeder or other area that is to be protected. Consequently, a squirrel must climb past the roller elements in order to get above it onto the protected structure. The roller elements are mounted for rotation so that when gripped by the paw of a squirrel or animal, they turn and thus prevent the animal from obtaining a grip that is secure enough to permit it to climb past the squirrel guard.
When used with a bird feeder, the squirrel guard extends around the perimeter of the base of the feeder. The rollers may be virtually any desired shape and are mounted on four shafts arranged in a rectangular configuration. Transparent guard panels may be provided at the corner areas of the rectangle to prevent the animal from climbing past the squirrel guard at one of its corners.